


Holding on and Letting Go

by CandiedYuzu



Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting, not exactly but yeah, well he just pees himself but still tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Hongjoong decides to indulge in his omorashi kink durning dance practice
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Holding on and Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags!!  
> Hongjoong holds until he pees himself. During dance practice. That's it.
> 
> Everything is consensual and decided upon beforehand, Hongjoong could stop it any time he wants.
> 
> Yes the title is from the Ross Copperman song, I just thought it was funny to use it for a pee fic

Hongjoong’s bladder is already uncomfortably full when they get out of the van to go to practice. The last time he went to the bathroom was sometime in the evening right before he went to sleep and since then he’s drank a cup of orange juice Yunho gave him at breakfast and an entire Starbucks coffee they got on the way to the KQ building. He isn’t exactly desperate and if he gets distracted with something, he doesn’t even feel that he actually needs to go. There’s no need to hold himself, no need to shift around, just an easily forgettable dull pressure in his lower abdomen, he’s fine for now. 

There’s still time before dance practice and so he heads out into the studio to try and work on some songs and hopefully distract himself enough to stop himself from thinking about his bladder too much. He passes by a bathroom on the way there and briefly considers relieving himself before he shakes his head, almost like he’s trying to physically shake the thought out, reminding himself of his goal and marches straight ahead towards the place he spends most of his free time in. 

When he gets there, he drops his backpack on the sofa in the room and shrugs his jacket off to hang it neatly by the door and only then allowing himself to settle comfortably behind the computer, one leg resting on a desk drawer that he pulled out slightly just for this exact purpose. He only just starts up the computer, getting ready to open the files with his songs when Mingi walks in into the studio, throwing the jacket he had over his shoulder haphazardly on the sofa as he wordlessly hands Hongjoong a can of soda before opening his own and settling down at the chair next to Hongjoong.  
Hongjoong grits his teeth, thinking about his bladder as he eyes Mingi who’s leaning back in the chair, sipping on his own coke, his right foot coming up to rest on the drawer right next to Hongjoong’s. 

Mingi meets Hongjoong’s gaze with his own confused one. “Is something wrong, hyung?” he asks as one of his hands, the one not holding the can, comes up to run through his hair.

“No, I’m just-, no, nothing’s wrong.” He forces out a smile and opens the can before taking a tentative sip, after which Mingi appears to settle down. 

After that, they get to work. Mingi shows him some of the lyrics he wrote for Hongjoong’s new song and they go over its lyrics together again, throwing out possible ideas. The time seems to pass by quick and before he knows it, Mingi is up on his feet, stretching his long arms, his shirt riding up to expose a strip of skin on his tummy, making Hongjoong avert his gaze. 

“It’s almost 10 now, we should probably go,” he says as he takes his jacket and the empty soda cans _(When did Hongjoong finish his?)_ and heads towards the door.

“You can go on ahead,” Hongjoong says, worrying his lip between his teeth “I’ll just turn all of this off and I’ll be right there.”

 _Fuck_. As Hongjoong shifts around, he can feel the heavy weight of his bladder. He can’t believe he didn’t realize just how full he was. He turns the computer off and slowly gets up, careful not to jostle his full bladder around too much. He has no idea how long he’s going to last, surprised he didn’t even leak once when he was relaxed while working on the song with Mingi.  
Now that he’s actually aware of his predicament, it seems way harder to keep holding. It almost feels like he has to consciously hold as to not leak in his pants right then and there. With a heavy sigh, he grabs his stuff _(bending down to pick his backpack up makes him feel like he’s going to burst)_ and heads towards the practice room to change. 

Taking his jeans off and putting the sweatpants on proves to be rather difficult, especially if he doesn’t want to wet himself there in the changing room right in front of Jongho who’s still changing while the others are already in the practice room, stretching.  
While changing his shirt, he can’t help but stop to admire his abdomen, right where his bladder is. A spark of heat goes through him when he sees the noticeable bulge there, before quickly covering it up with the loose fabric of his t-shirt. Then comes the hardest part, the shoes. He managed to toe off the shoes he came in but he feels like he’s going to leak, if not lose it completely, if he’s to bend or crouch down to put on his practice shoes, so there’s no way he’s going to risk that, he doesn’t want to piss his pants right after he put them on. So he decides to put his pride aside and ask Jongho for help, even though his soul is crying out at the mere thought of it.

“Hey Jongho…” _Fuck_ , Jongho has turned around to face him from where he was in front of the door, getting ready to join the others in the practice room “Could you please help me put my shoes on..?”

Jongho shuffles a few steps towards him, looking rather hesitant, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of his other hand. “Is something wrong, hyung? Are you injured?” The maknae’s face twists in something Hongjoong recognizes as worry, Jongho always being the one taking care of his hyungs, making sure none of them get hurt if he can help it. “If you’re not feeling well, maybe you should sit this practice out..?”

“No, Jongho, I’m fine, I’m just…” _Fuck, what is he supposed to say? ‘I’m sorry Jongho but my bladder is so full that if I bend down I’m going to soak my pants right in front of you’? He really should have thought this through…_ “Can you just please help me?” He doesn’t mean to sound so desperate but his aching bladder seems to be overshadowing all rational thought and so he just stands there, hoping the pleading look in his eyes is enough to convince Jongho to help him without prying for answers. Jongho sighs but kneels in front of him and helps him into his sneakers, taking his time to tie them up neatly. 

Hongjoong lets out a sigh of relief as both of his shoes are now securely on his feet and Jongho is standing up. “Thank you.”  
He thinks he can see a hint of a smirk on Jongho’s face but if it was ever there, it’s gone the next second and Jongho leaves the room without another word.  
Hongjoong takes a deep breath to steady himself and then he finally heads out to join the others in the other room.

He slacks off during warm up, already apologizing to his future self for the surely inevitable soreness tomorrow. But truthfully, he’d rather deal with some sore muscles than pissing his pants while stretching on the floor of their practice room so when Yunho asks him if he’s sure he doesn’t want to stretch anymore, he does his best to put on a confident smile (which seems to be hard when he’s really trying to stop his hands from leaving his sides and attaching themselves to his crotch to squeeze himself) and assure Yunho that he really is fine. And even though Yunho pins Hongjoong down with his stare for a couple more seconds, he eventually turns around to get the music started and doesn’t pester Hongjoong about it anymore.

Hongjoong’s relief doesn’t last very long since now it’s time for him to actually dance properly and he doesn’t know how much longer he could last if he was simply standing still but now that he has to move around? He’s not sure he can even last until the chorus.

They get into the starting position as the music starts to play and Hongjoong prays internally that he can make it through this song without any of his teammates knowing something’s wrong, that is, if he even manages to make it through without peeing his pants like a baby.  
By some miracle he actually makes it through with a dry crotch and only manages to trip up once during his solo part. He’s proud of himself for the small victory but they still have to run through the song at least twice before they can get a break for anything longer than taking a sip of water. Hongjoong knows that if he just said he needs to use the bathroom, the others would let him with minimal complaints, but Hongjoong is stubborn and he’s going to make it through even if he has to do it with an aching bladder. It _is_ starting to hurt a bit. Pangs of pain in his lower abdomen, almost running down into the base of his dick. He flushes a bit at the heat that starts to spread in his body and decides to shift his attention from his predicament to the conversation San and Jongho are having next to him. 

It’s right then that Seonghwa pops up in front of him, holding out a water bottle for Hongjoong to take. “Here, thought you’d be thirsty.”

Hongjoong could cry. He feels like there’s no way even a single additional drop of water can fit in him but he still hesitantly reaches out to take the bottle from Seonghwa.

There’s something strange in Seonghwa’s eyes as he stares at Hongjoong, unmoving. “You should drink up, I don’t want you to pass out,” he says, concern in his eyes evident as he looks Hongjoong up and down.  
“Yeah, you’re right, sorry,” Hongjoong mumbles and brings the bottle to his lips, even if his bladder seizes at the move and Hongjoong has to subtly cross his legs _(well, as much as he can while standing)_ and squeeze his thighs together. _Oh god, he’s not going to make it._

There’s not much time to think about anything else as they all get called up to run through the song again.

This time, with the additional water in his body, Hongjoong’s legs tremble as he takes the starting position. He gets through the first part of the song without an incident but then his part comes and when he jumps up to the front, his sphincter relaxes and he leaks some pee into his underwear before he can clench again. He gasps and stops in his tracks from the shock before he shakes it off and continues like nothing happened but he keeps stumbling through it and he can tell that the others are staring him down. 

He finally gets through his part and takes a second to just take a breath before continuing with the rest of the routine. The others seem to have forgotten about his previous stumble so he feels a bit relieved, that is until it happens again. He’s not even doing any difficult move but he still leaks and when he looks into the mirror, wide-eyed and flushed pink, he sees a tiny wet spot starting to form on his sweatpants right where the tip of his hardening dick is. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, maybe a bit too loudly but no one seems to pay attention to it, continuing with the routine like Hongjoong hasn’t been standing unmoving in the same spot for 3 seconds already.  
He shakes it off, putting his mind off the wet spot and trying to focus on finishing the routine without any more major stumbles, already mentally preparing himself for the talk his teammates are going to want to have afterwards.

He’s rather surprised when none of his teammates mention anything, like Hongjoong hasn’t been acting weird all day. He leaked two more times before the end of the song and now there’s a wet spot maybe the size of half his palm.  
He’s fucked. There’s no way his teammates won’t notice his piss-soaked crotch, especially since they’re all gathering to run through the choreo once again and Hongjoong knows he’s going to leak more if he’s to go through it.

A flash of pain that almost makes him bend over goes through his bladder when he’s settling into his position and he grits his teeth to get through it. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , he’s not going to make it, he’s going to piss himself in the dance studio with all of his teammates watching him.  
He looks at himself in the mirror, the wet fabric of his sweatpants tenting where his hard cock is. He frowns at himself, can’t believe he’s rock hard just from thinking about flooding his pants like a kid right in front of his dongsaengs and even worse, Seonghwa.  
He stumbles awkwardly through the start of the choreo, seemingly not even trying, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck I’m going to lose it,” he whines, standing frozen in one place as his teammates ignore him completely, continuing like nothing was wrong. 

Hongjoong takes a few steps forward, closer to the mirrors in front of them, eyes flitting between watching himself and watching the rest of the group that has not once paused to look at what’s wrong with their leader.  
He sees the change in his eyes as he feels it. _He can’t hold it._

“ _Fuck, I’m losing it, I’m peeing, I’m peeing, I- I’m- fuck!_ ” Hongjoong whines so loud it feels like the entire building can hear it, even though he knows the loud music will drown his voice out. He drops to his knees as the stream bursts forth from the tip of his cock, soaking the fabric of his sweatpants through. He flushes at how loud the hissing of his piss is in the now quiet room, _someone must’ve turned off the music_. Now Hongjoong can’t do much else than sit on his knees, sweatpants dark from the pee, puddle already forming on the floor underneath him. He’s sobbing in relief when a cold voice cuts through.

“Look at this fucking whore, moaning as he floods his pants.” San. He walks behind Hongjoong and roughly lifts his chin up with one hand, so that Hongjoong can meet his own eyes in the mirror. “Are you a fucking piss slut, hyungie?” Hongjoong sobs even louder than that, somehow still not having emptied his bladder yet.

“You’re supposed to be our leader, yet you can’t even hold your fucking piss in? I didn’t know you were so fucking pathetic,” Seonghwa spits out as he nudges Hongjoong’s wet thigh with his shoe.

“Look at our hyung being hard just from soaking himself in front of us.” Wooyoung takes his place next to San, smiling widely as he looks right at Hongjoong in the reflection. 

"What do you think our fans would say if they saw the reliable Hongjoong wetting his pants, huh, think they'd still respect someone that can't even use the bathroom properly?" Yeosang's arms come to wrap around Seonghwa's waist as he peeks around him coyly, the words vicious on his tongue.

Hongjoong’s sobbing as he sits in the cooling pool of piss, his treacherous dick twitching at every humiliating insult thrown at him. The remaining members now joined in on it, sending more and more insults his way, calling him a slut, a whore, mocking him for pissing his pants and Hongjoong is loving every second of it, thinks that he could cum untouched, just from the feeling of pissing himself and their filthy demeaning words.

There’s a pair of hands on him, tugging his sweatpants down just enough to allow them to reach his cock. “God hyung, you’re so filthy, moaning like a whore as you sit in your own piss.” Mingi’s big hand wraps around his cock and tugs one, two, three times as the others hurl more insults on him and then Hongjoong is coming and coming and coming, gasping for breath right as his cock finishes ejaculating. 

He closes his eyes, leaning his head back on Mingi’s shoulder as he listens to the slick sounds of the other members jerking off everywhere above and around him. He can feel Mingi trying to rut his hips into his back so he opens his eyes and unsticks himself from Mingi, turning back enough to weakly paw at the band of his sweatpants until Mingi gets the hint, stands up and feeds Hongjoong his cock.  
It doesn’t take any of them too long to cum, Hongjoong swallowing one load as he gets covered by six others. 

There’s about four seconds of silence before seven pairs of hands are on him, pulling him out of his soiled clothes, petting his hair, wiping the tears and drool from his face, whispering praises into his ears, telling him how he’s the best leader, the best hyung, the most perfect lover, how happy they all are to know him and love him.  
When he finally recovers enough to stand, they lead him to the showers, washing his body for him and then fitting him into clean clothes right after they dry him, never once stopping the constant flow of praise, how good he was for them, how gorgeous he looked as he pissed himself, how hard it was to not touch him as he was leaking in his pants during practice. The clean up the practice room as best as they can and pile up into the van to take them back to the dorm.

And Hongjoong beams with happiness up until he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I told myself I'm not going to write a piss fic as my second work in the fandom but here we are  
> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or comments if you did
> 
> I also take requests so feel free to drop some as well!!


End file.
